


please

by whichlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brunnhilde is So Tired., Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki Being A Lil Shit, Valkyrie Loki is my.. new aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Brunn didn't know why she said yes to Loki's frankly outrageous request.





	please

“Pleeeease,” Loki whined, practically on his knees. “Please, please please please please please.”

Brunnhilde looked at him, and said simply, “no.”

“Come on, Brunn. Please.”

“Loki, I am going to break down your request to be a Valkyrie into two major problems. One, the Valkyrie are sworn to  _ protect _ the throne, not betray it every five minutes.”

“Uh, excuse you, I haven’t betrayed Thor in at least five hours.”

“I honestly cannot tell if you’re joking.” Brunn sighed and took a swig of her drink. “Second, a requirement to be a Valkyrie is to… be a girl. Which you are… not.”

Loki grinned. “Oh, Brunn. I’m genderfluid! I  _ am  _ a girl, sometimes! Doesn’t that at least qualify me for  _ partial  _ membership?”

Brunn blinked. “It… well…” Loki grinned, knowing he’d won. 

\---

Loki twirled in her new armor. “Oooh, it’s so shiny!”

“Why the hell did I agree to this,” Brunn sighed. “Wait, why is your cape green?”

“Blue just isn’t my color,” Loki said. “Besides, I’m only a  _ part-time _ Valkyrie. Like right now. Can I be captain?”

“I’m captain.”

“Co-captain.”

“No.”

“Vice captain.”

“No.”

Loki thought about it. “How about assistant captain to the vice?”

“N… fine.”

Loki pumped her fist. “Fuckin’ sweet.”

\---

“Uh, I’m not a girl today.”

“Great, you’re not an active Valkyrie today.”

“Well, I’m not a guy either?”

Brunn thought about it. “You can train with us, but that is  _ it _ .”

“You’re the best.”

“Why did I agree to this. Why did you even want to be a Valkyrie?”

“I knew it would make Thor jealous.”

Brunn thought about it. “Is he?”

“Oh you should have seen him when I walked in with the armor. I think he was about ready to cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my marvel sideblog is genderfluid-loki and i think loki should be a part time valkyrie


End file.
